


Baby Genius

by spankingsherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Spanking kink, No Sex, Spanking, a genius child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankingsherlock/pseuds/spankingsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Sherlock need to be more discreet and their child is a genius.</p><p>Please visit my tumblr: spankingsherlock.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Genius

Andrew Watson-Holmes was a brilliant child. His fathers both knew this completely. Little Andy had taken after Sherlock and was more or less an utter genius at six years old. They had realized he would have Sherlock’s skills of deduction in nursery school, when he started dragging up the darkest secrets of his schoolmates (the kinds of secrets held by four year olds, of course). His skills were limited by age and experience, of course, but Sherlock had no doubt that given a few more years he’d be better than his father. 

Sherlock was, however, taken off guard in a painful way one Sunday morning at the breakfast table. He had sat down rather gingerly and John had come over, handing him a mug of coffee and kissing his forehead.

“Daddy, why does your butt hurt?” asked the chubby cheeked six year old, bright blue eyes glistening with morning sleepiness and concern.

 

Sherlock spit out his coffee, coughing to avoid choking. “My…my…huh?” he asked, putting his cup down. “What?” 

“You’re moving from side to side on the chair,” Andrew pointed out logically. “You also made a weird face. It looks like it hurts. It’s not hard to see that, Daddy.”

Sherlock swallowed. Luckily, John spoke up for him. 

“Daddy fell on his backside during our last case,” he explained, chuckling playfully. “He’s got a nice set of bruises there.” 

Sherlock quietly praised John’s artful white lies.

“Oh,” Andy murmured.

John brought breakfast for Sherlock and for Hamish and then sat down to join them. Sherlock did not look into his husband’s eye for the whole entire meal. He was so embarrassed and fully realized Andrew wouldn’t be limited by his youth for long.

After the child had gone to his room to get dressed, Sherlock groaned.

“I am mortified,” he said quietly. 

“Well, it’s your genius DNA that did it. He’s only six, Sherlock. He’s not going to think anything of it.”

“But he won’t be six for long,” Sherlock replied. 

“We’ll be more careful,” John assured. “Now how’s the old butt doing?” 

Sherlock felt his face flush. “It’s quite alright,” he huffed. “My ego’s a bit more bruised than my - butt is. That was embarrassing.”

“Well, to be fair you deserved it,” John said. “You were a right brat on our last case. The spanking was warranted.”

“Oh, not denying that,” Sherlock huffed. “We’ve just got to be so much more careful with a genius on our hands.”


End file.
